


Toda Quarta-feira

by LgStrike



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1217842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LgStrike/pseuds/LgStrike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tem pessoas... que são confiáveis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toda Quarta-feira

**Author's Note:**

> Inazuma Eleven go não pertence a eu T.T  
> WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Meu primeiro RanMasa~ que emoção senhor TuT e ficou uma porcaria *-*  
> Será que alguém vai ler >ww3

 

 

**Toda quarta feira**

****

**One-Shot**

  


__ Hoje levaremos vocês para o parque._

__ Então vão se arrumando rápido._

 

_O dia estava bastante agitado no orfanato de Ohisama, as crianças estavam animadíssimas com o que os "tios" Hiroto e Midorikawa tinham dito, iriam ao parque. Só viam um bando de molecada correndo, para arrumar as camas, escovar os dentes, pegar algum brinquedo para ir._

_Mas essa ida ao parque na verdade tinha um plano por trás de tudo. A ideia era fazer as crianças se aproximarem do novo garoto que tinha entrado no orfanato. Kariya Masaki, o garoto tinha apenas 10 anos quando entrou no orfanato, parecia ter problemas para fazer amizade, queria ficar distante de todos, a ida ao parque tinha sido ideia da Hitomiko, pelo menos quem sabe ele não se interessaria em brincar com os outros._

_E com todos os brinquedos em mãos, as crianças já estavam prontas... menos uma, ele não tinha nenhum brinquedo em mãos, e não tinha aquele sorriso super contagiante que nem as outras crianças, estava serio, com o olhar perdido, e estava um pouco afastado da pequena aglomeração de crianças._

__ Neh Kariya, por que não leva algo? – Midorikawa fala enquanto se aproximava do pequeno, agachou-se para ficar na mesma altura do mesmo._

_Kariya vira o rosto para o lado, não gostava de encarar ninguém, não gostava de encarar pessoas... elas não eram confiáveis, nenhuma era._

__ Eu tenho mesmo que ir?_

_Ryuuji solta um pequeno sorriso, já imaginava que ele não fosse concordar com essa ida ao parque._

__ Vamos vai ser legal._

__ Não gosto de parques._

__ Já foi a um?_

__ ... Iie (não)._

__ Como um ditado diz, "não julgue antes de conhecer"._

 

_Disse fechando os olhos e com um sorriso gentil, nessa hora Kariya tinha olhado discretamente para o mais velho. Aquele sorriso... o incomodava, lembrava muito o sorriso da sua mãe._

_Midorikawa estica um pouco o braço para frente e abre a mão, como um pedido silencioso para que o mais novo segurasse a sua mão e aceitasse a ida ao parque._

_O mais novo apenas abaixou os olhos e encarou a mão do mais velho por algum tempo, logo depois uma pequena olhada no rosto dele... ainda continuava com aquele sorriso. Virou logo o rosto para o lado._

 

__ Tudo bem. – disse derrotado. Mas não pegou na mão do Ryuuji, apenas seguiu andando na direção que a molecada, que agora já estavam indo em direção ao veiculo._

_Midorikawa soltou um sorriso, já imaginava essa reação dele. Levantou-se e observou o menor, ainda estava um pouco distante das crianças, mas pelo menos já tinha aceitado ir. O verdinho gostava muito do Kariya, não que não gostasse das outras crianças, mas notava-se seu carinho e preocupação maior pelo Masaki._

__ Você gostou realmente dele, não é?! – Hiroto falou ao lado do Ryuuji, o mesmo nem tinha notado quando o ruivo tinha se aproximado._

__ Ele me lembra você, quando tinha essa idade._

__ Heeh, então por isso gostou dele? – falou em um tom brincalhão e sorrindo._

_Midorikawa sente suas bochechas esquentarem – Nã–Não foi isso que eu quis dizer._

__ Por que não o adota?_

__ Acho que não sirvo para ser pai._

__ Na verdade... – Hiroto fala pensativo e segurando o queixo – Eu acho que você seria a mãe._

_Midorikawa sente como se uma pedra estivesse caído em cima do sua cabeça, como assim seria a "mãe"?_

__Vou fingir que não escutei isso._

__ Mas raciocina comigo, se você o adotasse eu seria o pai, ai você seria a mãe... – o ruivo ajeita os óculos – Seriamos uma família ótima pra ele._

_Midorikawa sente as bochechas esquentarem mais ainda, queria se enfiar em um buraco, ou melhor, enfiar o Hiroto lá._

__Eu realmente não estou escutando isso. – disse colocando a mão na testa. Escutou o ruivo dando uma pequena risadinha ao seu lado._

_Perguntou-se se por acaso Hiroto não teria bebido pra ficar falando tanta besteira... Mas no fundo ele concordava que criar uma família ao lado de Hiroto... seria muito bom._

_Balançou a cabeça para tirar esses pensamentos – Vamos logo, estamos atrasando eles._

_Disse Ryuuji começando a andar primeiro. Hiroto ria baixinho, adorava ver o rosto do “amigo” quase da cor do seu próprio cabelo._

_“Quem sabe ainda não criamos uma família” pensou por fim, e seguindo o verdinho em direção a Van que devia estar todas as crianças impacientes pela demora deles._

_Como Midorikawa e Hiroto já esperavam, Kariya sentou em um dos últimos bancos, e estava sozinho, olhava a paisagem pela janela – se é que olhava realmente alguma coisa. Midorikawa até pensou em ir se sentar junto ao Masaki, mas achou melhor não, não queria incomoda-lo tanto assim, não queria que a sua presença acaba-se sendo algo chato para o mais novo._

__ Espero que esse plano dê certo._

 

_Como Hiroto era que ia dirigir a Van, Ryuuji foi sentar ao banco ao lado do motorista, Hitomiko se sentou junto as crianças, para ficar de olho e que não fizessem nenhuma bagunça._

_"Que uma das crianças consiga salvá–lo disso de não confiar em ninguém."_

_E com esse ultimo pensamento vindo dos três mais velhos, a van começou a andar em direção a parque._

 

**_::~oo~oo~::_ **

**_::~oo~oo~::_ **

 

__ É... Não está dando muito certo._

_Disse Hiroto entre gotas ao olhar a cena. Todas as crianças estavam se divertindo, corriam, riam, umas iam brincar em algum brinquedo que tinha no parque, outras brincavam com o que tinham trazido. Menos uma... a pessoa que os mais velhos queriam que ficasse se divertindo, estava sozinho, sentado no balanço mas sem se balançar, apenas olhava para o chão. Algumas crianças até o chamaram pra brincar, mas sempre se recusava, uma menina que até o tinha chamado pra brincar de boneca, ele quase respondeu grosseiramente. É... o plano não estava dando nada certo._

__ E agora o que fazem-_

__ Ei, cuidado!!_

_A fala de Midorikawa foi cortada assim que ouviram um garoto gritando, ao virarem rápido só viram uma bola de futebol acertando Masaki em cheio._

_Foi tudo muito rápido pra Kariya, ouviu alguém gritando do nada, quando olhou pra trás sente um forte impacto na cabeça, é tanto que acabou caindo pra frente do balanço._

_Quando Hiroto e Midorikawa ia socorrer o futuro filho adotiv... Quer dizer, o Kariya, Hitomiko segurou os braços dos dois e apontou para uma criança, que aparentava ter uns 11 anos, de cabelo cor de rosa que ia correndo na direção do Masaki._

__Talvez o plano... comece a funcionar. – ela disse. Os dois entenderam o recado e sorriram._

__Neh, Neh, você está bem? – perguntou a criança sem identificação de cabelo cor de rosa._

_Masaki massageia o local da pancada, viu a... menina a sua frente, presumiu que foi ela que jogou a bola em si._

__Oe, Oe, olha melhor pra onde chuta essa bola, garota._

__ Hah?! Garota? Eu sou um menino. – disse colocando as mãos na cintura_

_Kariya arregalou os olhos um pouco e depois fez uma careta de indignação, não conseguia acreditar que era... um garoto. Tinha o cabelo cor rosa bem vivo que quase brilhava, seu cabelo era curto atrás, mas a frente tinha uma franja no centro da testa e outras que eram maiores e ficava uma de cada lado, tinha olhos incrivelmente lindos, um azul claro extremamente penetrante, podíamos passar oras admirando aquela cor e o lindo formato daqueles olhos... era realmente um garoto?_

__Hah?! Garoto? Você tem certeza?_

_O rosado olha por alguns segundos para Kariya, para logo depois levar as mãos ao próprio short que usava e esticou para frente, conferindo o que realmente era._

__Aqui diz que eu sou... Por que a pergunta?_

__Nada, nada._

_O rosado se ofereceu a tirar Kariya do chão, mas o mesmo pra variar não aceitou a ajuda e levantou-se sozinho e começou a tentar limpar sua calça e joelhos que tinham se sujado de terra. Enquanto isso o rosado foi na direção de sua bola._

__ Neh garoto, você gosta de futebol? – pergunta já com a bola em mãos e a esticando os braços mostrando o objeto para o garoto._

__ Meu nome não é garoto! – respondeu rápido e meio grosseiramente, assim ele provavelmente o deixaria em paz, acabou nem respondendo a pergunta do outro._

__ Você não me disse seu nome ainda._

__ Você não precisa saber._

__ Então te chamarei de garoto._

_Soltou um murmúrio um pouco irritado, não entendia por que aquele rosado não tinha ficado com raiva e ido embora._

_Aquela cena era assistida de forma divertida por Hiroto e Midorikawa, se surpreenderam de aquele menino de cabelo rosa não ter se irritado com Kariya, acharam divertido a maneira que o rosado o respondia de volta e mais engraçado ainda a expressões que Kariya fazia._

__ Eu não... quero dizer meu nome... – respondeu por fim e meio envergonhado. Não é que não gostasse do nome ou algo assim, apenas não queria dizer e do que adiantaria ele saber? Nunca mais o veria provavelmente_

_O rosado o olha meio surpreso, mas depois sorrir – Tudo bem, tudo bem, quando tiver vontade de você me fala. Mas de qualquer forma me chamo Kirino Ranmaru._

__ Até o nome é de menina – Masaki falou meio que sem pensar, a frase simplesmente saiu. Midorikawa bateu na própria testa na hora, agora assim aquele menino rosado iria ficar com raiva._

__ Oe, você tem o rosto bem mais de menina que eu – disse soltando a bola no chão e colocando o pé em cima para que ela não saísse rolando, depois colocou as mãos na cintura._

__ Como é que é?_

_Como Hiroto se esforçou para não rir, aquele menino, cujo o nome era Kirino Ranmaru, era realmente interessante, não ficou com raiva uma vez se quer. Uma boa amizade para alguém com um temperamento tão difícil como o do Kariya._

__ Mas então, você gosta de futebol?_

_Perguntou Ranmaru novamente, deu um pequeno chute na bola e a fez sair rolando para os pés de Kariya._

__ Nunca joguei. – disse olhando para a bola abaixo de si._

__ Serio?_

__ Se não acredita pra quê perguntou?_

__ Você tem cara de mentiroso._

__ Quer parar de me responder assim?!_

__ Então pare de ser grosso comigo._

_Hiroto e Midorikawa estavam prestes a comprar pipoca e refrigerante para ver a cena cômica desses dois. Agradeceram mentalmente essa ideia da Hitomiko, Kariya conheceu uma criança que pode “aguenta-lo”._

_Kariya o respondia de forma um pouco irritada, mas o rosado não, respondia calmo, ou com uma expressão brincalhona, ou fazendo alguma careta._

__ Ta bom. Sim é verdade, nunca joguei futebol._

_Kirino sorri vitorioso, o que irritou um pouco o Masaki. Foi se aproximando do menor e do nada pegou sua mão, o que assustou um pouco o mesmo – Eu te ensino a jogar!_

__ Quê?_

__ Anda vamos, você vai gostar._

__ Nã–Não, é que-_

_Mal teve tempo de arranjar alguma desculpa, Hiroto e Midorikawa apareceram do lado deles, Kariya suou frio, já imaginava o que eles vieram falar._

__ Por que não aceita, Kariya?! Futebol é bem divertido!_

__ E um dia você não disse que queria aprender a jogar?_

__ Eu o quê?!_

_Como imaginou, estavam tentando ajudar, ou forçar melhor dizendo, a ir brincar com o menino, mas Hiroto realmente precisava mentir sobre ele querer aprender?_

__ Eu não quer-_

__ Esses dois... são... são..._

_E pela segunda vez Kariya foi interrompido, olhou irritado para o rosado que estava do seu lado, estava se preparando para brigar por ter interrompido sua fala, mas ao ver os olhos arregalados e boca aberta de Kirino, acabou esquecendo o que ia dizer. Hiroto e Ryuuji olharam para Kirino meio curiosos._

__ Kiyama-san e Midorikawa-san!!_

_Foi praticamente um grito, assustou aos três, especialmente a Kariya._

__ Heh? Conhece-os?_

__ E quem não os conhece? – perguntou virando bruscamente o rosto para Masaki, que por consequência os rosto ficaram um pouco perto. Kariya cora levemente. – São um dos grandes jogadores do Inazuma Japan!! Kiyama Hiroto e Midorikawa Ryuuji!_

_Kirino voltou a encarar as duas “estrelas”, seus olhos chegam brilhavam. Mas de novo sem avisar, virou rápido para encarar Kariya, e dessa vez os rostos ficaram mais perto ainda._

__ Algum deles é seu pai? Irmão? Tio? Avô? – a cada opção que dava animadamente ele aproximava mais o rosto. Kariya sentia o rosto esquentar cada vez mais, teve que levar a cabeça para trás a cada vez que o outro se aproximava. Para quem não gostava de encarar as pessoas, não só estava encarando Kirino agora, como o mesmo estava bem perto... até demais._

__ Er... E-Etto... Ano... – Masaki não sabia como lidar com aquela aproximação._

__ Eu tenho cara de avô?! – Midorikawa perguntou um tanto perplexo, tocando no próprio rosto, tinha ficado preocupado agora. Hiroto solta uma gota._

__Oee, Kirino!_

_Todos por reflexo olharam para direção que vinha o grito. Viram um menino correndo na direção deles, parecia da mesma altura que Kirino, tinha cabelos castanhos meio ondulado, os olhos eram da mesma cor do cabelo._

__ Oh Shindou! – respondeu o rosado, provavelmente era um amigo deste._

__ O que está fazendo? Todos estão esperando._

_Só agora tinha se lembrado do porque veio ao parque, tinha marcado com os colegas da escola de jogar futebol. Enquanto caminhava, estava fazendo algumas embaixadinhas e ao mesmo tempo tentando caminhar, o que acabou desequilibrando e jogando a bola na cabeça do Masaki. Gostou tanto de ficar com o garoto que acabou esquecendo-se do combinado._

__ Foi mal Shindou. Por acaso alguém mais levou bola?_

__ Sim, Kurama trousse também._

__ Usem a dele, por favor. Não vou pôde jogar._

__ O quê? Mas por quê?_

__ Vou precisar fazer outra coisa._

_Disse por fim apertando a mão de Kariya. Só agora que o mesmo avia notado, os dois ainda estavam de mãos dadas... Passaram o tempo todo... de mãos dadas._

_Kariya corou muito dessa vez, abaixou logo a cabeça para que ninguém visse._

__ Mas Kirino, você que seria o capitão do time dessa vez._

__ Você é melhor nisso que eu, pode ficar no meu lugar._

__ Vai ficar menos um jogador em um time... – Shindou ainda tentava insistir, gostava de jogar com o amigo rosado._

__ Vocês dão um jeito. – disse sorrindo – E então, vamos garoto?!_

__ Hã?! Ha-hai...?_

_Com a tamanha vergonha de ainda está de mãos dadas ao rosado, nem sabia o que estava falando, apenas concordou._

_Kirino saiu puxando Kariya pela mão, e com a outra carregava a bola, iria ensinar ao novo amigo como jogar futebol, isso seria divertido._

_Hiroto e Midorikawa observaram a cena de perto um tanto felizes, finalmente Kariya estava interagindo com alguém, e também finalmente alguém parecia bastante interessado em interagir com ele. Mas ao olharem para o garotinho que se chamava Shindou, sentiram um pouco de pena dele, o menino não parecia muito contente em ser “trocado” dessa forma, parecia um tanto triste._

__Gomenasai (Me desculpe) – Midorikawa se pronunciou, agachou-se para ficar na altura do menino – não queríamos roubar seu amigo, mas se importa se for somente hoje? Ele pode nos ajudar muito._

_Shindou observava atentamente para Ryuuji, mas do nada os olhos do pequeno começaram a brilhar, seu rosto todo brilhava._

__Midorikawa-san e Kiyama-san!_

_Os mais velhos soltaram duas gotas da cabeça, mas pelo menos assim ele não estava mais triste._

**_::~oo~oo~::_ **

**_::~oo~oo~::_ **

__ Eu me recuso!_

_Ao se distanciarem dos outros, e ao finalmente deixarem as mãos livre, Kariya voltou a raciocinar e recusou a oferta do rosado ensina-lo a jogar..._

__ Mas você tinha concordado._

_Só que o outro continuava insistindo, continuava insistindo em ficar perto de si... isso estava incomodando o Masaki, pois aos poucos estava gostando da presença do rosado, e não podia, prometeu a si mesmo que não confiaria em mais ninguém._

__ Mas agora não concordo mais._

__ Aposto que está com medo._

__Como é que é? – o olhou irritado. Como assim estava com medo?!_

_Kirino percebeu que a provocação deu certo resolveu atiçar um pouco mais o novo amigo bobinho e inocente. Deu um sorriso um tanto sacana – Tenho certeza de que você já está consciente de que não vai conseguir ganhar de mim, por isso não quer nem tentar. Me.dro.so~_

_Uma veia dilatou na testa do mais novo – Fale logo o que tenho que fazer primeiro._

_O rosado continuou com aquele sorriso, mas por dentro estava comemorando por ter conseguido, não foi tão difícil convencê-lo, e não podia negar que as caretas que Kariya fazia eram cômicas, o novo amigo era realmente uma graça._

__ Tudo bem, vê a bola que está nos seus pés? Apenas chute-a._

__ Só isso?_

__ É, dê um passe pra mim._

_Kariya passou apenas alguns segundos olhando para a bola, depois a chutou... ou pelo menos quase isso, na verdade ele apenas empurrou a bola com os pés, a mesma lentamente foi rolando e ainda por cima para o lado errado._

__ Oe isso não foi divertido. – disse Kariya com uma careta._

_Kirino soltou uma gota na cabeça e depois deu uma risadinha. Foi correndo na direção da bola – Não foi bem isso que eu quis dizer, garoto._

__ Eu a chutei, não chutei?_

__ Coloque um pouco mais de emoção na hora de fazer isso._

__ Como é que é?_

__ Assim. – deu um pequeno passo pra trás e chutou a bola, com um pouco de força, mais do que esperava. A bola foi indo na direção da cabeça do Masaki mais uma vez, o mesmo para evitar a dor de cabeça que estava prestes a vim, se agachou fazendo a bola passar por cima de sua cabeça._

__ Ta querendo me matar? Isso já foi emoção demais!_

__ Gomen, gomen, às vezes não controlo a força dos meus chutes – disse sem graça coçando atrás da cabeça._

__ Podia ter me avisado isso antes – disse sussurrando. Levantou-se e foi atrás da bola._

_Não queria admitir, mas estava gostando de ficar perto do Kirino, ele parecia não se incomodar com seu temperamento, sabia responder na hora. Estava gostando muito dele, até esqueceu a promessa que tinha feito a si mesmo._

__ Mas entendeu? Chute com mais vontade._

__ Hai, hai, já entendi. – disso chutando, com um pouco mais de vontade agora._

_E começou a sessão de passes, Kariya errava algumas vezes e chutava a bola para o lado errado, mas por alguns minutos pegou o jeito da coisa. Conseguia chutar pra direção que queria e estava se divertindo até. Kirino notando isso, resolveu aumentar a diversão._

_Chutou para o lado errado e um tanto distante da onde Kariya estava. O mesmo não entendeu essa ação do rosado._

__ Corra atrás – Kirino fala._

__ Oe, tá me achando com cara de cachorro?_

_E mais uma vez uma gota sai da cabeça de Kirino, realmente o mais novo tinha uma personalidade bastante difícil, talvez seja isso que o tornava tão interessante._

__ Apenas corra, é legal ir atrás da bola._

_Disse sorrindo, Kariya não entendeu o porquê corou quando o viu sorrindo,virou o rosto depressa para que o rosado não notasse suas bochechas vermelhas e foi atrás da bola._

_Quando estava se preparando para chutar para o rosado, o mesmo o interrompe._

__ Garoto, chute pra aquela direção – disse apontando com o dedo para o espaço vazio que estava ao seu lado. – Chute forte, como se fosse da um passe... pra aquela árvore._

_Procurou de que arvore ele estava falando, e viu que tinha uma um pouco afastada e mais atrás. Mesmo sem entender o porquê, apenas o fez, chutou._

_Kirino saiu correndo, e bloqueou bola antes mesmo que chegasse a arvore, isso surpreendeu o mais novo. Com a bola em ar a chutou sem demora de volta pro Masaki, mas de novo, na direção diferente._

__ Corra atrás! – disse sorrindo._

__ Hã?! Ah, Hai!_

_Sem demora foi correndo atrás da bola, não a pegou assim tão rápido, mas conseguiu... aquela sensação... correr, o vento batendo no rosto, e aquela realização de conseguir pegar a bola... era realmente um sentimento muito bom._

_E ficaram por um booom tempo assim, jogando a bola, correndo a trás dela e jogando de novo. Masaki nunca tinha sorrido tanto, não depois de ser deixando, soltava um sorriso verdadeiro agora, o que depois de entrar no orfanato não o fazia. Kirino gostou de ver esse sorriso, gostou muito. Depois do corre, corre, Ranmaru mais uma vez decidiu mudar de novo um pouco, dessa vez Kariya tentaria roubar o bola de si e depois trocariam, com isso Kariya iria aprender a driblar. Não é surpresa pra ninguém que Kariya não foi muito bem nas primeiras tentativas, Kirino roubava a bola com facilidade e o driblava sem esforço, mas mesmo assim... mesmo perdendo... estava gostando, estava adorando jogar com o rosado, de ficar perto dele._

_Continuaram jogando, rindo... Mas a alegria de Kariya teve que chegar ao fim, pois o rosado avisou que precisava ir, pois já era um tanto tarde e iria receber bronca dos pais se demorasse mais._

__ Então... nos vemos outro dia garoto._

_Medo. Sabia que não iria mais vê-lo, não queria isso..._

_Kirino colocou a bola em baixo do braço esquerdo e foi andando, mas parou ao sentir algo puxando de leve sua camisa. Olhou pra trás um pouco surpreso._

_Podia ver que o mais novo tremia um pouco – Kariya... Me chamo Kariya Masaki._

_Kirino sorri – Oh, decidiu me dizer._

__ Quando... vou te encontrar de novo?_

_A pergunta surpreendeu Kirino. No rosto de Kariya podia-se ver expressões um tanto assustadas, estava com medo... da resposta._

_Quando reparou melhor na pergunta que tinha feito, corou levemente – Que-Quero jogar futebol com você de novo._

_Kirino sorri, realmente Kariya era muito fofo. O mais velho vira-se para Masaki, fazendo o mesmo soltar sua blusa._

__ Podemos nos encontrar todos os dias aqui – disse sorrindo._

_Os olhos de Kariya... brilharam... encontrar com o novo amigo todos dos dias, realmente o deixou muito feliz, mais do que esperava._

__ Promete? – perguntou segurando novamente a camisa do amigo._

_A próxima ação do rosado Kariya estranhou, ele olhou para os lados, como se estivesse conferindo se tinha alguém por perto, quando Kariya ia perguntar qual era o problema sentiu o braço que segurava camisa do outro ser puxado e Kirino dando uns dois passos para trás até ficarem atrás de uma árvore._

_O que mais surpreendeu o Masaki foi quando sentiu algo macio em seus lábios, macio... e quente... um beijo... Corou violentamente. Estava tão envergonhado que nem teve forças para corresponder ou empurrar._

__ Ma-Mas o quê... Por que você... – pronunciou assim que Kirino o soltou, tapou a própria boca com a costa da mão._

_O mais velho sorrir ao ver o rosto todo vermelho do menor, se duvidar com a tamanha vergonha ele ia começar a chorar._

__ Selamos nossa promessa._

_Kariya o olhou curioso, e mais incrível ainda era que o amigo rosado não estava corado._

__ Co-Como assim?_

__ Bem... se eu não me engano eu vi isso em um filme, os dois selam a promessa com um beijo... embora o beijo era meio estranho e não sei como se faz aquilo... tinha até língua – Kariya nessa hora se perguntou que diabos de filme ele assistia – Agora nos selamos a nossa promessa, vamos nos encontrar todo o dia aqui e vamos jogar futebol juntos._

_Disse se aproximando e entregando a bola, Kariya sem pensar muito a pegou._

__ Pode ficar com ela. – disse fazendo cafuné na cabeça do menor._

_E com isso Kirino saiu, deixando para trás um Kariya feliz... envergonhado... e outro sentimento que não conseguiu definir._

__Ranmaru~ – disse o nome dele entre um sorriso e bochechas coradinhas, sem pensar abraçou a bola._

**_Mas para a tristeza de Kariya..._ **

**_... o rosado..._ **

**_...nunca mais apareceu._ **

 

**_“Realmente... pessoas não são confiáveis... nenhuma delas...”_ **

.

..

...

..

.

_ Lembra-se agora, senpai?

Kirino estava boquiaberto, escutou a historia de Kariya atentamente. Estavam na sala de aula, embora já não tivessem mais aula hoje, o mais novo estava sentando em uma cadeira, Kirino apenas virou a cadeira de trás e sentou-se de frente pro mais novo. Não sabiam como, mas estavam conversando sobre varias trivialidades e do nada chegou a um assunto que foi "Por que você implicava tanto comigo, Kariya?" embora a resposta ainda não conseguisse encontrar, não pode deixar de ficar surpreso, enquanto Kariya contava varias flashes viam a memória.

Kariya por sua vez contava tudo sem olhar para Kirino, ou se olhava era muito rápido, estava envergonhando, podia-se notar só de olhar para as suas bochechas.

_ Eu sabia!!! – disse levantando-se da cadeira e encarando o menor mais de perto, o menor que já estava com vergonha, piorou bastante. – Sabia que te conhecia de algum lugar, sabia que seu nome não me era estranho, você me era familiar demais!! Era você o garoto daquela vez.

_ Ha-Hai... No começo eu não o reconheci de primeira, já que você deixou seu cabelo crescer – " _Mas seus olhos são inconfundíveis_ " completou em pensamento.

_ É, você também mudou... Lembro que tinha uma franja, e não tinha um sorriso travesso – disse tocando no cabelo do menor. – Mas... ainda não entendo o porquê de implicar comigo.

Kariya abaixa o olhar – Porque o Kirino-senpai... me traiu.

_ Nani? (O quê?)

_ Eu fiquei esperando... esperando... e você não voltava, eu ia ao parque todos os dias como aviamos prometido, mas você... não voltou. Por que me traiu assim?

Ao levantar o rosto, Kirino pôde ver que o mais novo ameaçava chorar, e não era pra tanto, o rosado não tinha ideia de como aquilo machucou profundamente Kariya. Ele que havia decidido não confiar em mais ninguém, e naquele dia acabou confiando nas palavras de Kirino, não sabia bem o porquê, mas confiou e acabou sendo traído dessa forma. Tinha ido ao parque no dia seguinte, e nada do rosado, apenas pensou que talvez naquele dia ele não pudesse ir. Mas nos outros dias... nada do novo amigo... ficava esperando até tarde... e nada... Kariya se sentia enganado, o novo amigo tinha mentido.

Sentiu-se traído... mais uma vez. Será que Kirino tinha ideia da dor que Kariya sentiu com aquela traição?

Interessou-se pelo futebol graças ao rosado, ficava treinando sozinho para mostrar a Kirino no dia seguinte o que tinha aprendido, mas quando já estava no seu limite, desistiu de espera-lo, mas mesmo assim continuou jogando... sozinho, pois não queria voltar a confiar em mais alguém, continuava jogando com a bola que o amigo rosado tinha dado, aquele presente tinha se tornado uma espécie de tesouro pro Masaki e sempre que olhava para bola reforçava "pessoas não são confiáveis".

_ Então... era uma forma de vingar-se? – perguntou Kirino apenas para confirmar, isso também explicaria porque Kariya relutou tanto para confiar em si na partida contra Gassan Kunimitsu.

_ Hai... – disse olhando para o lado, não queria encarar o rosado.

Kirino que ainda estava em pé, com a grande descoberta acabou-se sentando para organizar as ideias. Ele não lembra que o traiu... na verdade...

_ Mas Kariya, eu não tinha dito "todos os dias", eu tinha dito "toda quarta-feira".

Aquela fala passou como uma flecha na cabeça de Kariya, olhou para o seu senpai surpreso.

_ O... O quê?

_ É, eu lembro bem. Eu fui na quarta-feira seguinte para te encontrar, mas você não apareceu, fiquei esperando até tarde e lembro-me da bela bronca que ganhei dos meus pais por isso. – disse Kirino com uma gota na cabeça – fui novamente na quarta da semana seguinte e nada de você.

Kariya não podia ficar mais surpreso do que já estava e lembrava-se bem, foi exatamente na quarta da semana seguinte que desistiu de ir espera-lo, estava caminhando para ir ao parque e quando estava perto apenas abaixou a cabeça e voltou correndo, pra quê ele iria se torturar mais? Sabia que o rosado não iria mais aparecer. Por coincidência na mesma hora que Kariya resolveu voltar correndo no mesmo segundo um menino de cabelo cor de rosa dobrava a esquina para ir espera-lo. Foi um belo desencontro.

_ Então... Eu... eu ouvi errado?!

_ Heeh, ficou tão feliz em me ver que queria encontrar-me todo dia?

_ Ma-Mas é claro que na-não é isso!

Estava na cara que era, mas nunca iria admitir em voz alta. Então no final de tudo, foi apenas um mal entendido.

_ Viu só?! Eu não te trair. – sorriu docemente – Jamais faria isso.

E era completa verdade, tinha dito "todas as quartas", e foi exatamente nesse dia na semana seguinte, mas o amiguinho não tinha aparecido, e realmente tinha esperado até tarde, já tinha escurecido e o rosado lá, esperando o amigo, olhava para os lados toda hora na esperança de vê-lo, e nada... resolveu ir pra casa quando pensou que o amigo mais novo não iria mais vim àquela hora, e foi correndo pra casa rezando para que o Masaki aparecesse na próxima quarta e também rezava para não morrer antes de chegar o dia, pois pela hora que ia voltar pra casa seus pais com certeza o matariam.

Quarta seguinte, nada do amigo... estava triste, passou um mês indo aquele parque todas as quartas, desistiu na ultima semana do mês, vai ver Kariya tinha desistido de vê-lo, Kirino achou que o tinha irritado naquele dia demais, por isso o novo amiguinho não veio, voltou pra casa cabisbaixo, na verdade, sempre voltou as outras quartas cabisbaixo também, o que seus pais estranhavam, alem de voltar tarde voltava com uma tristeza estampada no rosto.

E o vermelhidão no rosto do Masaki não saia – Você realmente... foi me encontrar?

_ Claro que sim. E até por que... – colocou a mão no rosto de Kariya e com o dedo polegar foi acariciando os lábios deste – Fizemos uma promessa.

Kariya olhava para seu senpai com os olhos brilhando, agradecia mentalmente que tinha sido apenas um mal entendido, não conseguia acreditar que tinha escutado errado naquele dia, mas que bom que foi isso... seu senpai... não havia o traído.

Sem perceber um sorriso foi formado nos lábios de Masaki e abaixou um pouco o olhar, ainda se sentia meio constrangido.

_ E acho que fizemos errado naquele dia.

_ Hã? O quê quer diz-

Mal teve tempo de perguntar, Kirino levantou-se da cadeira bruscamente, é tanto que a mesma foi afastada para trás, e com a mão que segurava o rosto do menor o puxou de encontro ao seu. Os lábios perfeitamente se encaixaram, Kariya arregalou os olhos com o ato repentino, mas logo depois os cerrou, não queria fechar os olhos por completo, tinha medo de abrir e por acaso acorda em seu quarto e isso fosse algum tipo de sonho. Kirino imprensou mais seus lábios no do mais novo para logo depois se distanciar um pouco, abriu os olhos e pode ver os lindos castanho escuro brilharem, nunca tinha visto os olhos dele daquele jeito.

Os castanhos também encaravam os azuis, aqueles lindos olhos azuis, como os adorava. Também viu os olhos do seu senpai brilhando e com certeza o deixou mais lindo. Felizmente... aquilo não era um sonho.

Mais uma vez Kirino se aproximou do rosto do mais novo, mas dessa vez de forma lenta, quando chegava mais perto ia fechando os olhos, mas diferente da outra vez quando estava perto de tocar os lábios do parceiro, abriu a boca e colocou a língua, pendido passagem. Kariya que já tinha se conformado que não era nenhum sonho começou a fechar os olhos assim que viu Kirino se aproximando, mas ao sentir algo molhado nos lábios, tomou um susto e arregalou os olhos novamente, o tamanho susto não foi o suficiente para se afastar, mas foi o bastante para paralisar por alguns segundos, mas logo depois abriu a boca permitindo que aquele invasor entrasse.

Kirino explorava a boca pequena, era bem quentinha, sua língua procurava pela de Kariya que parecia querer se esconder, o mesmo não sabia como agir. Masaki sentia a língua do seu senpai passando em todos os lugares, até no céu na boca – o que provocou uma pequena cócega com isso – sentiu agora a língua dele se roçando na sua, resolveu tentar mexer-se também. Timidamente foi movendo a língua e a fazendo brincar com a de Kirino., estava um pouco inseguro, não sabia se estava fazendo do jeito certo, levou suas mãozinhas aos ombros de Kirino e segurou com força o tecido de sua roupa. Kirino sentido a insegurança do pequeno, leva a mão para a nuca do mesmo, fazia uma leve massagem para relaxa-lo e também desse jeito tinha mais controle dos movimentos dele. Com a mão em sua nuca, resolveu aproxima-lo mais, queria mais contato, não estava gostando nada daquela mesa que estava entre eles, ela impedia de abraçar o corpo do Masaki, de sentir aquele corpo pequeno no seu.

E com mais alguns minutos de línguas se entrelaçando, tiveram que se separar para buscar ar. Ao se distanciarem ainda ficaram conectados por um fio de saliva, que foi desfeito com um selinho que o maior deu no mais novo.

Kariya respirava feito louco e tinha o rosto bastante corado, Kirino respirava pesadamente também, o rosto também corado, mas não tanto quanto o parceiro.

As bocas se distanciaram, mas os rostos ainda continuavam perto, Kirino encosta sua testa na de Kariya.

_ "Reforçamos" a nossa promessa, vamos nos encontrar toda quarta-feira lá no mesmo lugar do parque.

Kariya ficou surpreso por segundos, para logo fechar os olhos e sorri com os mesmo fechados.

_ _Un_. (sim)

_ Então vamos logo, não é tão tarde, ainda dá tempo de irmos.

Disse se distanciando e pegando sua mochila e pendurando no ombro. Kariya o olhou um pouco confuso.

_ Vamos pra onde?

Kirino sorrir e segura a mão do pequeno – Hoje é quarta-feira.

.

..

....

_E quem sabe agora quando Kariya olhar para a bola que tinha ganhado do amigo rosado a alguns anos, lembrará:_

_"Tem pessoas... que são confiáveis"_

_E que com certeza, Kirino era uma dessas pessoas.  
_

**Author's Note:**

> Waaaaaaah~~ Que final mais podre senhor *-* me desculpem pelo final sem graça, mas sou péssima com finais D: Na verdade, me desculpem pela One ser toda podre -.-" eu podia ter desenvolvido a historia um pouco mais, mas... não estava conseguindo e tava com pressa de terminar @_@" da próxima tento fazer uma melhor >3u


End file.
